


Lose eachother

by Decay_blue_cookie13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Barry Allen, One Shot, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Oliver Queen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decay_blue_cookie13/pseuds/Decay_blue_cookie13
Summary: Oliver vows to not lose another sibling
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 15





	Lose eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Barry, Oliver, and Kara have a sibling type of relationship.

Barry was always the best of us. He was kind, brave, he valued love and an idiot for always risking his life for others. He helped those in need no matter what or who they are. He was 26 when he died. Too young, still a kid in Oliver's eye. Oh god his eye, they would always shine with hope no matter how dire the situation was. Oliver was there that night, he didn't want to remember it, but every time he closed his eyes he would see Barry there lying, unmoving. The Barry he knew, the one he came to love as if he was his brother was gone. Now he stared at the grave. “Beloved son, brother, and friend Barry Allen, The flash. Our city's savior.” Oliver couldn't see a future without him. So instead he decided to remember how Barry came into his life, it was barely 5 years ago yet it felt like a lifetime ago. Every memory he tried to think of had Barry in it. He refused to forget his brother. He would honor him, help protect the city he loved so much, help protect Barry's family. “I miss him too” he turned and locked eyes with Kara. Her face was red, eyes puffy, tear tracks still on her face, it was obvious she had been crying. She came over and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't push her away. He knew she needed this in a way he needed it too. Instead, he did something he didn't expect, he brought her closer. He lost his brother, he will not lose his sister. Together they stared at their brothers grave, They would not lose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you liked it. Just a small one-shot fic I wrote instead of doing my work in English class.


End file.
